


【浩珉】烟

by yanxianzero



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxianzero/pseuds/yanxianzero
Summary: 一个2010年风雨飘摇的夜晚。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	【浩珉】烟

"你是不是永远学不会在做事的时候想想别人?哥?"  
沈昌珉听见自己隐含怒意的声音回荡在宿舍里，玄关处一片死寂，冷冷清清的。就像此时郑允浩盯着他的眼神。  
他不喜欢郑允浩的这种眼神，就好像他不喜欢郑允浩嘴里叼的烟。  
又或许烟不是问题。沈想。比如其实他今天的发火其实不合时宜，他知道郑允浩昨天晚上又是一夜无眠，那人最近在试着不用安眠药也能入睡，但效果总是不好，于是他睁开眼睛便能看到他的哥半夜甩开宿舍的大门出去找人打保龄球，或者是出门喝酒，又或者什么都不做，只是往前走，一路往前走。  
什么都不想。  
但他已经厌倦了，沈昌珉想，疲惫的眼神，一塌糊涂的房间，还有烟，他本该不在意那丝丝缕缕的，只要刻意为之就可以完全忽略的，那些呛人的气味的，但是那若有似无的味道已经钻进了他的鼻孔，一路沿着他的血管流动，蔓延到五脏六腑，好像一条钻入他心底的毒蛇。  
“我已经说过无数次了，哥，抽烟滚去阳台。”他无法忽略自己语气里的怨毒，这让他觉得自己变得丑陋，但他忍不住。“而且你又不收拾衣服，你为什么永远都记不住——”他指着沙发上被团成一团的乱糟糟的布料。  
“闭嘴。”郑允浩连刚点的烟都懒得掐，声音里带着掩饰不住的沙哑。“婆婆妈妈的，我每天回来你都是同一套话……你是女人吗？”  
“不要用你那套来激怒我。”沈昌珉冷笑。“你不会真的以为现在我还会在意这些无聊的……”  
“无聊的什么？”  
“人设？角色扮演游戏？或者说强行装作我们关系很好的那些把戏？”  
“我们在人前可以说是情比金坚呢。”沈昌珉咬牙切齿，语调里是掩饰不住的讽刺。“就像现在这样。”  
“你说够了？”郑允浩沉吟半晌，毫不在乎的把手搁在墙边，他一天没回宿舍，一回来就被人甩脸色，沈昌珉连灯都懒得开，除了客厅昏暗的一盏台灯，唯一的光源就是他手里的烟的火光。“所以你现在可以让开吗？”  
“把烟掐了，然后滚去洗衣服。”沈昌珉面无表情。“或者你还有个选择，一直站在这里直到我们中间有一个晕倒为止。”  
沈昌珉话音刚落，还没来得及反应过来，就被不知何处而来的巨大的力量掀翻到了墙边。“你还得寸进尺了是不是。”郑允浩按着他的肩膀把少年推到墙边，沈最近瘦的厉害，总显得纤薄，他的手指掐进去似乎能在男孩的肩膀上轻而易举按出个洞来。  
“到底是谁比较得寸进尺？”后脑勺冷不丁被嗑到墙上，闷钝的痛感几乎要让沈昌珉惊呼出声，但他没有，他只是咬紧下嘴唇，把滔天的怒火压在嗓子眼里。“彻夜不归的是你，在外面喝的烂醉一声不吭回来的也是你，把房子里搞得到处都是烟味——”  
“哈？那上次说叫我滚开，离他远点，不想见到我的人是谁啊？”郑允浩不想翻旧账，这让他俩显得小气又歇斯底里，这不该出现在他们两个人身上，他们本是这个世上最后的同盟，最后的，独有的，别无选择。  
“所以你是真的觉得你做的没问题是不是？”  
“你也知道我只是……”  
“这就是你的理由？”沈昌珉冷笑，毫不客气地打断他。“就好像你才是那个唯一的受害者，而我只是一个什么都不知道的局外人，我们伟大受害者旁边一无所知的无辜孩子，你在荧幕前现任的‘好妻子’？”  
“别往自己脸上贴金了，沈昌珉。”郑允浩捏着他的下巴。“你从来都不是什么‘好妻子’，你只会给我添堵。”  
年轻人抓住他伸过来的胳膊，对他的诋毁不以为意。“哈。”他说。“那可真是抱歉……或许我确实应该当一个听话的，对你百依百顺的，好弟弟？你屏幕前的好搭档。好满足你那些奇怪的情结，哥。”  
“就好像这样就能假装大家都跟以前一样。”他近乎无情地看着郑允浩最近冷漠到麻木的脸上绽开裂痕，陡然流露被刺痛的表情。“骗自己什么都不曾改变。”  
他的头被顶到墙上去，死寂的宿舍他的颅骨碰撞墙壁振动出苦闷的声音，沈昌珉觉得自己脑子都在震，疼的龇牙咧嘴。他被这疼痛激怒了，抓住郑试图禁锢他的手腕，可他与男人之间的力量差距实在是太大了，郑允浩毫不费力就摆脱了他的钳制，拎住他的脖颈，就像抓住一只羸弱的猫崽。又或者来说现在的沈在他眼里确实跟猫崽没什么分别。  
他们就这么在客厅里打了起来，不过实际上只是沈昌珉在单方面试图摆脱郑允浩的钳制。他意识到今天他的话刺痛了面前这个男人早已麻木许久的神经，于是他就得承受那人疯狂到近乎于绝望的怒火。  
“你是不是真觉得自己已经翅膀硬了，不需要哥了。”郑允浩拍掉沈昌珉打向他脸颊的拳头，将他的手腕反，接着整个人被力气大的惊人的郑压在地上，半边脸贴着冰凉的地板，郑允浩听见他压抑的痛乎，却毫不在意，只是冷笑。“说明或许我该教教到底该怎么跟你的哥相处。”  
“郑……允……你。”沈被掐着脖子跟手腕，郑允浩强健有力的大腿整个压在他的腰上，让他整个下半身使不上劲来，只能在郑允浩身下无力的挣扎，他意识到或许接下来要发生些什么，并不只是单方面的挨揍，而是一些更可怕的东西。这种预感在郑允浩冷酷又不容拒绝的撕扯他的牛仔裤的时候得到了应验，沈的瞳孔紧缩，开始更剧烈的挣扎，然而在郑暴君一般的钳制下根本无法撼动身上人半分。  
“你疯了吧。”他艰难的吐出这句话，结果话音刚落就被抓着后脑勺把头朝下按在了地板上，连个缓冲的软垫都没有，沈觉得自己的鼻梁都要被撞断了，口腔里似乎都能尝到嗓子眼的血腥味。他的下半身暴露于空气中，冰凉的风动的他一瑟缩，然而郑的手比风更冷，毫不怜惜的掐在他的皮肤上，根本不像是温血动物该有的手，更像某种冰凉的铁块，贴在他的皮肤上，冻得他几乎要麻木。  
他还记得以前这人是公认的热血体质，冬天的时候他们几个人都喜欢有事没事儿把自己的手塞进队长的口袋里取暖。  
而现在这件事也显得似乎很遥远，侵入的手指带来近乎撕裂一般的剧痛，沈快把自己的牙关咬出血来，他不是没跟郑允浩做过，但怎么说都不是现在这种情况，一场单方面的施暴，他被郑允浩钉在地上，除了在他身下扭动毫无反抗之力。  
等郑真正把自己埋进去的时候，他听到了男孩在他身下再也压抑不住的嘶哑带着哭腔的哀嚎，却只是无动于衷地调整了一下沈昌珉别扭的姿势，捞起了他的的腰。男孩上半身的衬衫被他扯的七零八落，他光洁的背露出来，仔细看来上面还有之前他下手没轻没重留下来的淤青，经过一段短暂的时间已经初具规模，而接下来这些印子起码要到一个星期以后才能消退。  
嵌入他肠道的肉刃就像钝刀一般撕扯着他的内里，沈昌珉随着进出的动作小声的吐息，就像强行被捞上岸的海鱼一样，随着进出的频率张着嘴，却只能泄露一点支离破碎的声音，他感觉到郑允浩稍微放松了对他的钳制，于是他得以把头偏过来，勉力看着在他身上的男人。郑允浩一副还留有余裕的模样，他甚至还叼着烟，在一片昏暗的房间里点点火光随着他的呼吸明灭。  
沈昌珉之前还会挣扎，等到郑允浩真的操进去之后就变得乖巧起来，除了偶尔的痛乎剩下时间甚至都是安静的，他没空管嘴里的烟，于是烟草燃烧留下的还带着余烬的灰完全掉到他亲爱的弟弟的白皙的背上，留下一连串被烫出来的印子。沈是真的痛了，在这段时间显得格外纤薄的背上蝴蝶骨波浪一般地起伏，被郑允浩按着后颈制住，不要让他乱动，郑允浩这才意识到他的弟弟最近也瘦的厉害，整整185的人削的跟个竹竿似的，肋骨根根清晰可见，随着呼吸的节奏轮廓勾勒地愈发清晰。他松开捏着沈后颈的手，转而握住他的腰，换了一种稳定而快速的节奏干他。“你硬了。”郑允浩把手伸向他的胯间，语调里半是惊讶半是讥讽。“就算被这么对待你也能硬起来吗，还是说，你就喜——沈昌珉往后回头，眼眶泛红，怒目而视。“哥。”他打断他，声音干涩，像被卡车从头到尾碾过。“闭嘴。”  
郑允浩身体力行告诉了他该噤声的到底是谁，他轻而易举找到沈昌珉身体里那个让他最为兴奋的那个点，毫不吝啬力道的往里面撞，把沈昌珉半是愉悦半是痛苦的呻吟逼迫出来。还变本加厉的把他整个翻过来，体位的变动勾连着埋在他体内坚硬的如同烙铁的性器，就好像腹部有个硬块在搅动，饱受摧残的背磕到冰凉的地板，带起的痛感清晰异常。  
他这次连发出声音的机会都没有，因为郑允浩掐着他的脖子，与此同时他的下半身一刻不停的操着他，沈昌珉在近乎窒息一般的眩晕中勉力抬起眼看了身上人一眼，那人脸上没什么表情，也看不出是开心还是快乐，眼神空洞一片。  
我会死吗，他在昏迷跟清醒的间隙思考。全身的痛苦跟快乐一同涌上他的脑海，让他的理智过载。他有可能确实会死吧。他的哥哥是真的生气了，就像一只受伤狂躁的狼犬撕咬主人丢给他的破布娃娃。  
"害怕了吗。"郑允浩掐着他的脖子，一边喘息一边问他，并不指望身下的人能给他什么回答。"不要再来随便招惹我，知道吗，要不然事情就会变成现在这样。"他看着自己的弟弟用绵软无力的力道抓住自己的手腕。"识相的话就离我远点。"  
哈，他就知道。  
"是……这样吗。"沈昌珉也不知道哪里来的力气，在他的钳制下笑出声，鉴于郑允浩还卡着他的脖子，他的笑声支离破碎，还带着小声的低吟，他的脸因为缺氧涨成红色，一副不能承受更多的模样。"你原来……一直都在想这种……咳……这种，事吗。"连胸膛都在小幅度的抖。  
他最后还是在郑允浩松开他脖子一瞬间射了出来，过量的空气一口气灌进他濒临窒息的肺里，呛得他一边高潮一边咳嗽，眼前一片空白，浑身的肌肉都在痉挛，连郑允浩什么时候射进来的都不知道。而等到他终于清醒过来的时候那个之前暴君一般的男人早已将燃烧殆尽的烟只剩下滤嘴的烟扔到了一边去，用牙齿研磨他的脖颈，刺痛的同时带着湿漉漉的触感，他们都懒得想关于留在身体上的痕迹什么时候能消退的问题，又或者说，这对于现在的他们来说已经无关紧要。  
郑允浩现在很累，不是身体累，更像是某种灵魂上的疲惫，他在这段时间积累的漆黑的恶意跟愤怒都好像随着刚才的高潮排空了，甚至不敢再去看一眼刚刚才被自己射了一肚子，被他少见的暴虐蹂躏不堪的弟弟。他们两个人保持着心照不宣的沉默，而郑允浩却心乱如麻地想着诸如是不是该去找找宿舍里的药箱，或者真的闹到要去医院了他该怎么解释，或者说那个人干脆会……  
他下意识的求助于手里的烟盒，在黑暗里哆哆嗦嗦摸索了半天，打火机的微弱火光点着了一小片黑暗。结果费了半天劲刚刚点燃就被一只瘦削的手给抢走了。郑允浩的手呆在那里，愣了半晌。他本以为怎么说他首先该挨的都是愤怒的拳头，最为激烈的控诉，或者干脆是一个决裂的背影，但都没有，沈只是抢了他的烟，而他呆滞地看着那个前面还被他按在地上的男人抢过他的烟，年轻人学会抽烟还只是没多久之前的事情，只吸了一口就呛得直咳嗽。  
“咳……我果然……咳咳，还是不太习惯抽烟。”连烟灰烫到背上，被近乎强奸一般侵犯都只是红了眼眶的男人现在眼泪倒是啪塔啪塔的开始往下掉了，也不知道是呛的还是怎么回事，但迟钝如郑允浩都有所察觉他的眼泪代表的并非疼痛，而是源于某种更深层次，无法回避的割裂感。“其实也没多疼……别这么看着我，我不是什么受虐狂。”沈昌珉说 ，用齿关研磨着嘴里的滤嘴，用手狠狠抹了把自己的眼泪。“只是……只是，果然还是很不甘心，对吧？”  
郑允浩其实憋了一肚子的话想讲，比如问他昌多拉到底有多疼。比如向他道歉他刚才真的失控了，做了无可挽回的错事所以你直接报警也没关系，又或者说你是不是也要离开我身边了——诸如此类的话。  
但他看着沈昌珉就什么都说不出来了，年轻人即使在黑夜里也能看的分明的眼睛亮着，咬着牙乖戾的像只幼狼，于是只是愣愣地看着那人攥住了自己的手，十指交扣着收紧了，指甲几乎完全镶嵌进肉里去。  
END.


End file.
